cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Grisank Vimanthia
"You remind me of my brother. I bet you also grew up smashing your eminently more talented sister's artistic expressions while shouting "am krogan!" "Grisank Clan!" and "durr, art!"" An asari from Illium, the product of a union between House Vimanthia and Clan Grisank of the krogan; our subject's name is simply the two families' names combined, as to House Vimanthia she's the daughter by Clan Grisank, and to Clan Grisank she's the daughter by House Vimanthia. Going by Sentient_Solutions on CDN, she sells contracts for indentured servitude, as is infamously permitted on Illium, and is an outspoken defender of the practice. Her slogan, "Consider Indentured Servitude!" has become a sort of catch-phrase, used both mockingly by the board and with a certain tongue-in-cheek earnestness by Vimanthia herself. Sentient Solutions is the name of her firm, though she's also sarcastically defined it as "the name of the AI research project that resulted in the malevolent computer overlord that wiped out the asari and replaced them with a prudish clone race." Vimanthia later noted that she didn't make her CDN account, one of her company VIs did for advertising purposes. Vimanthia doesn't think much of many of her fellow CDN regulars, that much is obvious. Appearance Physically, she's very tall for an asari, which she considers an inconvenience. Personality Young, Illium-born, and being groomed for politics by her oppressive mother, Grisank Vimanthia never had a "wandering maiden" period. Unscrupulous and manipulative, she actually buys into her own line on indentured servitude being a good thing. At heart, though, she wants to rebel against her mother, in a very petty way - nothing truly drastic, as she is actually quite scared of her. Family Mother: Eipha Vimanthia. * "Mother is ever my favorite foil. As always, she's oh so preoccupied with being the wise matriarch and being seen being the wise matriarch. Father and brothers: * Daddy is eagerly founding a post-genophage dynasty. By which I mean he's getting laid. Like constantly. I'm actually pretty jealous. Honoured eldest brother and favoured younger brother by him are concentrating their energies re-establishing Clan Grisank's prestige. * House Vimanthia is a more tricky beast. It's organizational structure is still very much geared towards separate spheres of influence capitulating to the head family, a system which completely grinds in on itself and has ever since the Krogan Rebellions atomized said head family. As a result I generally have a better personal relationship with cousins the further distanced they are from me." Family name history is discussed in this post. Rating the Male Krogan of CDN * Tomaj Isadore: "Has a number of fun qualities to him." * Vuk: "Extremely attractive, sexually." * Drau Kron: "He strikes a good balance of political position, personal wisdom, and physical prowess." One should note that it's often hard to tell how tongue-in-cheek Vimanthia is being. Threads of Note Consider Indentured Servitude!: Vimanthia's arrival on the boards involves an advert. There's A Mech In My Suite: How annoying. Quick! Frozen Strawberry Daiquiri : What is it? should she go for it? Watchful Eyes and Honoured Hearts: Vimanthia is one of many CDN notables at the Nos Astra Police Department Fundraising Gala. Well, she's local, how could she not attend? Relaxing Cruise: Vimanthia makes a cameo of sorts on the Quicksilver Palace. Sexual Relations: Answering some survey questions. VukStravaganza!: Vimanthia attends another get-together, this time a party organized by Vuk. She meets Bitterskin (Joset Phraag). What Are Clan Grisank Like?: Vimanthia answers Branka's question, and reveals some impressions of her krogan relatives. Bin There, Done That: Phraag needs Vimanthia's help to move about in Illium high society. My Daughter Is Dating A Turian: An argument with Kron's daughter, as Vimanthia speaks for Clan Grisank. Dani's In Trouble: After Dani makes her matriarch girlfriend angry, Vimanthia offers a mocking obituary. Styia on Illium: Vimanthia's business instincts come into play, and she helps Styia play tourist with the short, curt phrasing the turian appreciates. Pirate Fashion, Baby!: Vimanthia asks the forum for their opinion on matters of fashion. Party Time!: Vimanthia arrives at a local Halloween party hosted by Shadow Pyjak. Grisank Is Rude: So says Branka, and the... odd... relationship between them is highlighted. Nos Dwicka Coup: When Branka is reported dead, Vimanthia shows a considerably better side to herself, aiding Nos Dwicka in its time of crisis. Category:Asari Category:Characters